Love and Hate all in One
by Kels.slytherin
Summary: The typical Hermione and Draco as Head Girl and Head boy in their last year at Hogwarts the war has not however happened yet. I do not own any character's just the story line.
1. The First Day

**DISCLAIMER- I do not oen any of the characters just the story i created.**

**Contains Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger and appearances from many other characters close too these characters and teachers**

**Contains storng language and later will contain scenes of a sexual nature. Graphic content.**

**Chapter one – First Day**

**Hermione's POV **

As I approached the train I could see that Harry and Ron had already got a compartment for us, as it was our last year at Hogwarts we had priority seats and so they must have got straight on the train.

'Hey' I say as I enter the compartment greeting Ron and Harry

'Hello, Hermione, How was your summer?' asked harry

'It was great actually I got so much reading done and caught up with all of my muggle friends and had a laugh'

'That sounds cool Hermione'

Ron then said 'W-Wow Hermione What happened too you' which then mad me curious as to what he meant nothing had happened. As Ron had said this his eye-line had lowered to the floor and he was reddening in the cheeks.

'I am not sure what you mean Ronald' I replied curious too find out.

'Err you….You have changed'

'Oh you mean I Grew-up that tends to happen a lot Ron'

'Yes but not with you and it's a good growing up'

I flushed at this comment and could not help the self-pride that I felt as I realised that Ron was assaying I have become better looking but I wanted to get more out of him.

'So what are you saying Ron/' I questioned

'Well um …..I Em' Ron stuttered giving harry an asking look as in pleading for some help.

'He means you got hot Hermione and to be honest I agree , You got really hot you have figure and everything and is that make-up I see' Harry explained to me.

'Oh…I yes I have grown-up a lot really and yes harry it is make-up. I decided to actually try over the summer and I like the way it looks'

'Well I'm glad in the Change' Ron suddenly blurted out and the decided to stare out of the window not even glancing at me.

'Well thanks guys but I'm sure no one will notice anyway I'm still the bookworm that everyone knows me as'

As the train sat off I fished into my bag for my book, I was currently Reading a muggle book called 'Matilda' that my mother had bought for me as a going away present as is it is about a small bookworm like me. I love my mother and even though this is a children's book I am actually enjoying reading it.

As I reached Chapter 3 of the book I was interrupted by a First year shakily entering our compartment with a piece of parchment in hand.

'H-H-Hermione Granger T-This is for you' the first year boy had said handing me the note.

'Thank you, Err sorry what is your name' I replied and the poor boy showed he relaxed as he realised I was indeed a nice person.

'I'm Lucas Griffin'

'Well then Lucas thank you and welcome too Hogwarts' I said to the boy which made him leave with a smile on his face. I was rather happy with this.

I the read the note…

_Dear Miss Granger_

_Please could you see me in my carriage as soon as you receive this note, you do not need to bring anything but you may be a short while from your friends?_

_From _

_Professor McGonagall_

After reading the note from the professor I excused myself from Harry and Ron who were both a curious as I am as too what the professor wanted with me.

I made my way too the professors carriage. And as I arrived I saw the white blonde hair of none other than Draco Malfoy. Now I was extremely curious as to why I was here was it just me she needed to see and was just finishing with Malfoy or was it the both of us that she wanted.

'Granger' Malfoy sneered as I walked into the compartment

'Malfoy' I replied

'So Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy I am happy to tell you that you are Hogwarts new heads. I hope you are as pleased as I am' Professor McGonagall announced to the two of us.

'What?' We both exclaimed as shocked as each other but I was honestly over the moon with the news as was Malfoy I think but he only ever smirks so you can never really tell his emotions.

'Thank you so very much Professor' I Said. Happily contempt with the information at hand.

'Ye, Thanks' Malfoy added

' When we arrive at The school you are too meet me in the entrance and I shall show you too your Living Quarters and you shall be sharing a common room as the Heads' McGonagall explain too us and I noticed Malfoy staring at me in shock I presume.

'S-So Professor I have to live with HER?' Malfoy asked

'Yes Draco as you two are hears you are required to live together and get along with each other 'Professor McGonagall snapped at Malfoy. Ha that will shut him up for a bit.

'So is everything okay with you to' McGonagall asked

'Yes' I replied very happy with the information I had been handed even if it meant putting up with Malfoy. Urgh this is going to be a long year.

'Hmmm' Malfoy Replied and with that we were dismissed out heads badges in hand to go back to our friends.

**Draco Malfoy POV**

As I was sat in my Carriage with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson I was utterly lost for convocation as I had spent most of summer with the two them and so had no means of small talk. So I just sat there. As I was glairing out of the window Pansy Decided to curl up next to me and although I was extremely uncomfortable with the Gesture I left her as I needed to stay on her good side for now as she is a very good booty call when one is needed.

So I simply stay still.

Blaise stood and opened our compartment door and then shooed a first year that had been knocking.

'Here' Blaise said whilst handing me a note.

I read it ….

_Dear Mr Malfoy_

_Please could you see me in my carriage as soon as you receive this note, you do not need to bring anything but you may be a short while from your friends?_

_From _

_Professor McGonagall_

So I left the compartment slightly relieved that I had a valid reason to vacated Pansy's proximity. That girl may be good in bed but god she was clingy.

As I got to McGonagall's carriage I became curious as to what she wanted as I knew it couldn't be about my problems over the holidays with the dark lord as Dumbledore gave his word I would not be asked about it again once I restarted school. I am so relieved to have left the dark lord even if it meant leaving my family, but Snape and Dumbledore and Blaise all helped me as his parents had done the same thing the summer before. It's good having Blaise around he is a true friend not that I would ever tell him that like ever.

'Professor you wanted to see me' I said as I entered McGonagall's compartment.

'Yes pleas take a seat Mr Malfoy we are just waiting upon one more student and then we can begin' she said as I sat across from her. As the silence was growing unbearable Granger entered the compartment.

'Granger' I sneered upon seeing her. Although I wasn't too disgusted to see her she had developed well over the summer not that it was a good thing to think of her that way we had been enemies since forever.

'Malfoy' She replied just as harshly and I was surprised with her tone in front of Professor McGonagall she is usually so goody-goody.

'So Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy I am happy to tell you that you are Hogwarts new heads. I hope you are as pleased as I am' Professor McGonagall announced to the two of us.

'What?' We both exclaimed as shocked as each other but I was secretly happy but making sure to keep my cool and smirk away at the professor.

'Thank you so very much Professor' Granger said overly happy with what the professor had told us. Ugh stupid Gryffindor goody-goody.

'Ye, Thanks' I added.

' When we arrive at The school you are too meet me in the entrance and I shall show you too your Living Quarters and you shall be sharing a common room as the Heads' McGonagall explain too us , wait what I have to move from Slytherin and share with a Gryffindor and the worst one Granger of all people.

'S-So Professor I have to live with HER?' I asked in the hope that I had heard the professor wrong the first time.

'Yes Draco as you two are hears you are required to live together and get along with each other 'Professor McGonagall snapped at me, that stupid bitch.

'So is everything okay with you to' McGonagall asked

'Yes' Granger replied way too eagerly

'Hmmm' I replied and with that we were dismissed out heads badges in hand to go back to our friends. How on earth was I going to live with that Girl? Yes she had got hot but everyone knows she's a prude and anyway she's a goody-goody so there will also be no braking the rules or anything god this is going to be a dull year.


	2. The Reactions

DISCLAIMER - i dont own the characters or relationships just the story line

this scene is not a smutty one as they are to come later on but this is a mild chapter Rated M for language i hope you enjoy and

PLEASE REVIEW !

Chapter Two – The reactions

Hermione Grangers POV

'Hey, Guys'

'Hey, Hermione what did McGonagall want?' Harry asked as Ron was too interested in the pumpkin pasty he was eating.

'Erm she told me I was head Girl' I replied feeling a bit shy as all the way through school everyone had said it would be me and harry who were heads and not me and Malfoy, who would of though . Now I just feel guilty that I got it and harry didn't, but theirs is nothing we can do about it and to be honest I don't think I could have put up with living with harry all of the time in the heads dorms .I do love him but all of the time would be too much whereas at least I can just ignore Malfoy.

'What?...Wow Hermione that's amazing' Harry said for me and I could sense the slight hint of jealousy in his voice but I chose to leave it alone and just be happy.

'Ye, 'Mione that's awesome but who's head boy? I always thought it would be you and harry as the heads.' Ron said with a mouth full of Pasty. Honestly When will that boy ever enquire some manners?

'Actually, Malfoy is head boy'

'WHAT IS DUMBLEDORE OUT OF HIS MIND WHAT WAS THE MAN THINKING MAKING MSLFOY HEAD BOY' Harry screamed at me

'Actually he was thinking he'd put someone in the position that will actually succeed in it and not mess it up like you would potter' Malfoy sneered as he stood In the door of our compartment. Oh perfect timing why can we not just start off the year without a fight.

'Malfoy, What are you doing here, this is our compartment leave' Harry demanded and as usual this didn't faze Malfoy and he just stood there admiring his nails .Who he looked hot in his jeans. Oh Merlin why on earth am I thinking of Malfoy as HOT sort yourself out Hermione.

'Well Potter I was actually looking for Granger we have HEAD duties to attend to and I am Head boy and there is nothing you can do to change that' Draco said matter of factly toward Harry.

'Oh well I guess I should go with you then , I'll be back in a bit guys' I muttered to Ron and Harry as I left the compartment.

'Well Granger we have to go and sit somewhere and I have a list of things on this parchment we have to discuss so shall we go find somewhere' Malfoy explained to me.

'Well the prefects carriage will be empty as there isn't a meeting this term as they left the heads announce meant so late' I suggested and I then saw Malfoy's smirk change into a small smile, which makes him look even hotter. Wait no stop that Hermione.

'Sounds Good, Granger'

'Okay so this way'

'Yes Granger I know where the Prefects carriage is'

'Oh sorry I…'

'It doesn't matter'

'So Malfoy, what types of subjects do we need to discuss?' I asked trying to lift the tension that lay between us.

'Just Rotas and that sort of thing'

'Oh okay'

And then there was a very awkward silence between us until we finally entered the first prefect's compartment. Malfoy being the Gentlemen that he aspires to be let me in first then slid in and say across from me. I didn't mind this as it meant we had the table between us. Then we got started on the long list of things for us to sit and organise.

'No Malfoy we cannot have all of the Slytherin's doing the short patrols it is not fair at all'

'No what's not fair is that we have to patrol every night apart from one of our choice and it has to be during the week.'

'I don't really want to be walking round until 11.45 every night either Malfoy but it's our job. But can we have Wednesday night off as I need to sleep a lot as we have double potions on Thursday morning and I cannot be grouch in potions as it is with you again.'

'Okay so that's settled we have Wednesday off and there is the rota for the prefects patrols' Malfoy says handing me the parchment he had written up the time table on.

'Now all of the balls we can organise once we get settled in at Hogwarts' I explain to Malfoy.

'Whatever'

'Okay so what next '

And we sit and argue about every subject at hand and then before we know it we are 10 minutes away from Hogwarts and need to go and get ready. So I get up and leave the carriage to head back to my friends when Malfoy grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him.

'Thanks Granger' He says in my ear then leaves with a large smirk on his face. Urgh he is so annoying and yet so handsome I just want to run my fingers up and down his oh so toned chest. Quiditch really did help him gain muscle like everywhere. Okay Hermione ill let you have that one but he's our enemy so knock it off. And with that I left to find harry and Ron and get off the train.

Draco Malfoy's POV

I walked into the carriage with Blaise and pansy who were sitting in extremely awkward silence and I could see the relief that plastered Blaise's dace as I entered the compartment.

'Hey Draco'

'Hey'

'Hey Drakey, What did McGonagall Want' Pansy asked

'Erm she told me I was head boy and never call be _Drakey _EVER again'

'Sorry I forgot you only like that in the bedroom' Pansy giggled.

'Congrats mate whose head girl' Blaise said thankfully changing the subject from Pansy

'Granger'

'Ugh…. Feel sorry for ye mate'

'Thanks Blaise and Guess what else there is with having to do duties with her'

'What else mate?' Blaise asked

'I have to move into the heads dorm with her and share a common room with her. This is going to be a weird year'

'Hey well at least you don't believe in all that blood purity crap anymore and have left your family'

'Yes, But granger doesn't know that, nobody does'

'Okay Draco I know that so what are you gunna do about it'

'as of yet Blaise I'm not sure, well I need to go anyway I have to discuss all of the rotas with Granger so I'll see you too in a bit'

'Bye_ Drakey'_

_'_Pansy Don't FUCKING call me that again or I swear you will regret it'

'Wow, Draco calm it will you' Blaise intervened.

And with that I left Damn that pansy I hate her so much sometimes well anytime that she isn't putting her mouth too good use. Well she will be doing that later for sure as i now have my own room I don't have to worry about sneaking around to find an empty broom closet. Now that is a good bonus to being head boy though I will have to talk to granger about that as I cannot get grassed on for having people sleep in my dorm especially not a girl.

As I approached Grangers carriage I heard her telling Weasely and Potter I was head boy which obviously made me smirk as I couldn't wait to hear their reaction.

'WHAT IS DUMBLEDORE OUT OF HIS MIND WHAT WAS THE MAN THINKING MAKING MSLFOY HEAD BOY' Harry yelled at Granger and I knew this was the perfect time to interrupt their little convocation. Who did Potter think he was anyway of course I'll be a good head boy and even though Dumbledore only gave me the role due to my change of heart over the summer I will do a damn good job of it too. Urgh I hate him sometimes and not just because he was my enemy all is forgiven for that, but he will never know that, I just hate him because he is an utter arse.

'Actually he was thinking he'd put someone in the position that will actually succeed in it and not mess it up like you would potter' I sneered as I stood in the door of their compartment. This was going to be interesting

'Malfoy, What are you doing here, this is our compartment leave' Harry demanded and as usual this didn't move me one bit actually it made me want to stay longer just to annoy him. So I just stood their trying to distract myself from Granger as damn she looked good. I never really noticed how much she had grown up and is that a figure I see in that fitted green top. She suites green.

'Well Potter I was actually looking for Granger we have HEAD duties to attend to and I am Head boy and there is nothing you can do to change that' I informed harry Very smugly if I do say so myself.

'Oh well I guess I should go with you then , I'll be back in a bit guys' Hermione muttered to Weasley and Potter and then left the compartment passing me as she did.

'Well Granger we have to go and sit somewhere and I have a list of things on this parchment we have too discuss so shall we go find somewhere' I said.

'Well the prefects carriage will be empty as there isn't a meeting this term as they left the heads announce meant so late' Granger suggested and I couldn't help but smile at her on the spot thinking. She is rather smart isn't she, wait what are you saying Draco sort yourself out you have been enemies for 6 years and that isn't going to change any time soon.

'Sounds Good, Granger'

'Okay so this way'

'yes Granger I know where the Prefects carriage is'

'oh sorry i…'

'It doesn't matter'

'So Malfoy, what types of subjects do we need to discuss?' Granger asked and I was thankful for the question as the silence was unbearably uncomfortable.

'Just Rotas and that sort of thing'

'Oh okay'

And then there was a very awkward silence between us until we finally entered the first prefect's compartment. I let granger in first then slid in and sit across from her. I didn't mind this as it meant we had the table between us. Then we got started on the long list of things for us to sit and organise.

'No Malfoy we cannot have all of the Slytherin's doing the short patrols it is not fair at all'

'No what's not fair is that we have to patrol every night apart from one of our choice and it has to be during the week.'

'I don't really want to be walking round until 11.45 every night either Malfoy but it's our job. But can we have Wednesday night off as I need to sleep a lot as we have double potions on Thursday morning and I cannot be grouch in potions as it is with you Slytherin's again.'

'Okay so that's settled we have Wednesday off and there is the rota for the prefects patrols' I said handing her the rota I had just written up and yes the Slytherin's did end up with all of the best patrols.

'Now all of the balls we can organise once we get settled in at Hogwarts' Granger suggests and this makes me happy as it means spending more time with her. Oh merlin what am I thinking, stop it Draco.

'Whatever' I say trying to keep my cool.

'Okay so what next '

And we sit and argue about every subject at hand and then before we know it we are 10 minutes away from Hogwarts and need to go and get ready. So when Granger gets up to leave the carriage I grab her hand quickly but I don't really know what I am doing.

'Thanks Granger' I whisper in her ear asi walk past and make my way back to Pansy and Blaise. What am I going to do with myself this year spending so much time with her is going to be both amazing and annoying at the same time.


	3. The understanding

**DISCLAIMER - Rated M for language and smut that's coming in later chapters** - I dont own the characters but i do own the story line details.

Chapter three- an understanding

Draco Malfoy's POV

So we arrived in our dormitories at around Eight o'clock after the usual speech from the head master and I was really looking forward to the first night with granger I was going to have a chat with her about girls and friends coming round at night.

'Granger' I shouted as I walked down to our newly shared common room.

'What Malfoy' I heard her shout back as I entered the common room she was curled up on the green sofa reading. And Even though it was a nerdy thing to be doing she looked hot in her tank top and shorts.

'Erm…I was wandering if I could talk to you about something?' I asked

'Yes of course considering you was actually nice to me just then.'

'Whatever Granger, anyway I wanted to ask if you're going to grass on me if I have girls round at night as well I now have my own room you see?' I asked lowering my eye line to my hands waiting for her answer.

'Well as long as you don't grass on me for anything I do like having guys round overnight then that's fine' She replied and suddenly I felt a pang of jealous inside, Granger with other guys why did I not want this to happen. And did she really just give me permission to break the rules.

' Malfoy why did you ask me and not just tell me' she enquired

'Well I thought it would be polite to you know ask and that but if you prefer me to be a tight arse and just tell you what to do that would be fine with me'

' No I didn't mean that it just came as a shock , I'm not used to seeing the nicer side of you and am curious as to why you are being nice to me'

'Well Granger I just thought that I should at least try to be civil as we are going to be spending a lot of time together this year and I honestly don't think I could bear any of them stinging hex's you shoot at people. I remember the paint Goyle was in last year when you sent one to his privates for being an arse with you. He couldn't have sex for 2 months after that'

'Yes, I do remember that and okay shall we maybe try and be more friendly with each other' Granger said laughing

'Well. I thought we should maybe put the past in the past and start a fresh relationship, maybe even a friendship' I suggested

'Erm okay but I am curious as to why still'

'Well I'm not really willing to talk in too much detail but I have had a change of heart over summer. I left my family and moved in with Blaise as his family have done the same as I did and have with the help of Dumbledore have left The dark lord and are now in line to help with the good side. I know it sounds like a load of bull shit Granger but it is true I am no longer the boy I was I haven't believed in Voldermorts doings for a while now and when the Zabinis left him the summer before Sixth year I new I wanted to do the same but Dumbledore made me waite until this summer andf he helped me do it.' Wow that was a lot for one girl I don't know what I was thinking why did I just tell her all of that.

'Well then Draco friends it is but iwill be wanting to check with Dumbledore that this is all true if you don't mind. Ill owl him and just ask if that's okay with you'

'That would be fine with me if it means you will trust me once you have the reassurance but not a word to anyone else okay.' I warned

'Okay she replied and the for the rest of the night we just sat talking about everything from book to people to classes and even the occasional flirtatious remark. I never knew talking to granger would be so easy to do. I think our friendship will be that of a strong one. And when it was time for bed I heard a faint know on the door and there was Pansy in her school robes but looking as ready as ever. After a few minutes of thought I let her in.

'Hey Granger Erm Pansy's stayin over tonight for a bit so I'll see ya in the morning'

'Yes sure see you in the morning Dra-Malfoy, and please don't be too loud' Granger joked which made Pansy go bright red and run to my room. Wow she looked eager.

When I entered my room I was greeted with the dight of Pansy in her green silky Slytherin Underwear which she new I loved the most of suddently I could feel the restrain of my pants from my erection and just couldn't wait to get my release.

'So Draco , what shall we do with you' She said walking towards me

'Well Dear first of all im going ti shut you up' I said into her ear as I unzipped and stepped out of my pants.

' and how are you planning on doing that Draco'

'Well I plan on shoving my cock so far down your throaght that their will be no way in which you can talk' and with that I sat on my bed and pansy Knelt inform of me and slowly took my length in her mouth.

'Oh Merlin… Pansy that's Wow' I moaned as she took in half of my cock but that for her was impressive so I just left her too it.

'Pansy…. Im…im gunna cum' I moaned once again expecting her to release my cock like usual and finish with hands but no she just sucked harder and that was the end of me and I came un done under her and she swallowed which was just the best thing I had ever seen. Then she just got up got dressed and left.

'Bye Draco ill see you tomorrow ' She shouted and with that she was gone so I put on my pajama pants and strolled down starir to granger who had gone back to reading her book.

'Hey' I said

'Hey, Have you not heard of something called a silencing charm' She bluntly said

'Shit sorry I completely forgot , did you hear?' I asked dreading the response

'Yes I did mister _'Oh merlin Pansy' _…she must have been doing something right' She said with a slight giggle in her voice.

'Miss Granger are you laughing at me'

'Why Mr Malfoy what gave me away' She mocked and I just couldn't help but smile at her.

'okay … well Hermione I was wandering if I could have some friends over tomorrow night after dinner for a get together and also if you would join us'

'Okay as patrols don't start until later on in the week. And did you just call me by my first name' She asked , oh godi didn't think is that a bad thing or not what do I say.

'Err…. Well… I' was all that came out.

'Because I like the idea of first names Draco' She said which brought a smile t my face and with that thought in mind I excused myself and went off to bed. I was so excited about the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning - Mature themes smut( both homo and hetro sexual)

Chapter Four – truth or dare

Hermione's PO V

The next evening as I entered the common room there were more people I it and then I remember the get together Draco had invited me too and I spotted him sat on the green sofa and he waved for me to join them.

'Hermione, come sit' Draco shouted

'I will in a minute but I just want to go change' I shouted and went to change into something a little more comfortable. Hmm well what should I wear I have my shorts and my tank top could I wear them , oh what the heal lets go for it.

And with that I walked back down to the common room in my shorts and top read for what the Slytherin bunch would say.

'Wow Granger looking goo' Theodore Nott said as I entered the common room. And I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

'Hermione I have told everyone that we have put the past behind us and they have all agreed to do the same too if you want' Draco announced. For some reason this made me happy.

'Okay ' I answered and went and sat next to Draco with Blaise Zabini on my other side. I knew everyone who was there as there was Draco, Theodore Nott, and Astoria Green grass, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. This was either going to go really well or horribly wrong.

'So everyone are we just going with the usual antics of out get together' Blaise asked and everyone agreed and ths sort of scared me as who knew what the Slytherin's got up to in their free time.

'Don't look so worried granger, its only a game of Truth or Dare' Goyle said seeing the look of fright on my face and this caused everyone to laugh. But I knew I could do this.

'Your not a prude are you Granger' Asked Theodore and this came as a shock to me as everyone thought me to be a prude but actually I wasn't but I didn't let people know that. This is what happens when you have both muggle and wizarding friends. I wasn't a prude at home with the friends and boyfriends I had had but because I wasn't a slut at school everyone thought I was a prude.

'You would be surprised by me if you new the half of it Theodore' I said slyly and all of the faces in the room dropped at my blunt ness and so the game began and as the newcomer I had to go first .

'Granger Truth or Dare' Blaise asked.

'Truth' I proudly answered him as I was not starting the night of with a dare. I had more sense than that.

'Okay, Have you lost your virginity and if so to who?' Blaise asked. And I now regretted the remark about not being a prude. But as it was wizard's truth or dare you have to tell the truth as it will be made know if you do not.

'Yes I have lost my virginity' I said and everyone was shocked

'Who too?' Draco asked.

'Erm Do you remember fourth year , Victor Krum well Erm him, after the yule ball' I said going bright read. And then the game carried on.

'Draco , Truth or dare' Pansy asked

'Erm truth '

'Have you ever had sex with a man'

'Yes, I have actually' Draco answered shooting a look towards Blaise that no one else seemed to notice.

'Really Who' I asked almost knowingly

'Err well ….I '

'Me' Blaise answered for him and everyone turned to the young man in horror.

'Really, but neither of you are Gay' Astoria said towards the two boys.

'I know... it was in 5th year it just happened okay end of story' Draco explained.

But Blaise snickered and was question then but Pansy who said

'Well what was he like'

'Best Blowjob I've ever had' Blaise said winking at Draco making him go all red in the cheeks and look flustered.

'Truth or dare Goyle' Draco said

'Err Dare I guess' Goyle said with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Make out with Pansy, for 5 minutes Tongue and the lot' Draco said to the horrors of Pansy who looked as if she was going to throw up.

'No, No, No' Pansy screamed

'Come on I'm not that bad Pans' Goyle defended

'No Goyle I just really don't want to'

'Well Pansy it's tough' Draco said holding back a laugh. He looks so good right now in his muscle Top and joggers. Hmmm I'd love to see him in a gym working out or something. Merlin that would look good. Oh Hermione stop it there are people here pull yourself together.

'Fine Pansy said and she grabbed Goyle's hand and moved him to stand next to her and they just went for it while we all started talking again. Whilst Goyle was kissing Pansy he moved his hand to her breast and everyone was shocked when she didn't move it away and just let him carry on then the 5 minutes were up and they both sat down and pansy winked across to Goyle. Hmmm I wonder if that could be the start to something new.

'Okay Blaise Truth or Dare' Pansy asked

'Dare'

'Okay I dare you to go and Give Draco a blowjob up in his room' Pansy said and Draco's eyes narrowed.

'But no' Draco said and pansy just smirked then Blaise stood up and walked out followed by draco. The next thing I knew Pansy had cast a charm that showed up what was going on in the room upstairs' and I never knew how large Draco was and the next thing I new Blaise was gaging on Draco's cock and Draco screamed out in pure bliss as he came in Blaise's mouth and then collapsed onto his bed. Wow that boy was skilled.

'Whit woo' Pansy shouted as the boys re-entered and Draco looked horrified as he noticed what had happened and that we had all seen what was going on in that room. Blaise sat down quietly and the Draco sat next to me and placed a hand on my Thigh and that sent a shiver through my spine and I could tell Draco had felt me shift as a smirk crept up on his face but I couldn't help it I was so turned on by watching the two boys in action.

'Well that was the best blowjob I've ever had 'Draco said looking at pansy Who returned the look with a jealousy in her eyes. Oh yes he had just said Blaise is better than her this should be good.

'Why Thank you Draco' Blaise Said Catching on to what Draco was doing and pansy just sat their silently.

'So Granger it's your turn again as it's now my choice' Blaise Explained

'Dare 'I said before he could even ask

Then there was silence in the room as Blaise thought about what he was going to ask her to do.

'Granger you have to Give Theodore a lap dance' Blaise said and so instead of answering I simply stood up and walked over to Theodore who luckily was on a chair on his own and straddled him. I can feel his erection through his pants and started to grind down into him, hard, trying to also get some release from the arousal I already had. Then he groaned and leant up to kiss me and I kissed him back with full force and wow he was a good kisser. I could hear Blaise and pansy and Crabbe and goyle in the background cheering and hooting as I carried on. Then with one last kiss I walked back to my seat and as I returned Draco once again placed a hand on my thigh but this time a lot higher up. God what am I going to do.

'Okay Granger where the hell did that comes from' Chocked Theodore as he came round from the astonishing pleasure.

'Ye I thought you would have backed out' Blaise exclaimed causing me to blush.

'Damn Girl' Astoria said and so I wanted to quickly move on and then we heard the Curfew bell and everyone left as it was a good walk to the other side of the castle and down to the dungeons. So then there was just me and Draco and I didn't want to go to bed yet I was too hyped up from the game.

'So…' Draco said as he re-entered the common room.

'That was a fun night' I said as Draco once again sat down next to me.

'Yes it was and I learnt a lot about you through it Miss Granger' He said edging closer and winking at me.

'And me you Mr Malfoy' I replied returning his wink

'Well Hermione I would love to get a taste of your skills for myself , you little two faced minx' Draco said and moved his hand up my top and around the back of me and unclasped my bra letting it fall to the floor.

'Oh really I said as I climbed up onto his lap.

'Now Sir there is to be no touching during a one to one dance or the dance will be stopped only I can touch you' I whispered in his ear feeling him shiver under my touch and then I started to grin into him and rub my wet core on his tented joggers. Then I hear the most amazing sound ever as he moaned my name. This made me kiss him and shut him up then I swiftly leg go of him jumped of and ran to my bed room.

What was I doing, I just willingly gave Draco Malfoy a lap dance in our common room I don't know wheither it was just because I was so turned on or because he was so gorgeous. What was I going to do now, I am Hermione Granger Known prude well apart from my new friends but they said they wont tell anyone as they left which sort of made me happy. I could hear a knocking on the door and then it opened and I saw a shirtless Draco Malfoy enter my bedroom oh Merlin here we go.

'What was that' He said as he walked toward my bed and sat on the edge.

'I don't know ' I said

'Well whatever it was the dance was amazing, for a prude you have skill' he smirked

'ill have you know that I am not a prude and you need to stop saying I am as I clearly am not'

' I know and im glad because of it, is their anything you haven't done?' He asked me and I thought about it and new one thing no one had ever gotten me to do.

'Erm well ive never given a guy an erm..' I said shyly

'What a blow job' He said Matter of factly

'Well yes ' I said burying myself in the covers of my bed and then he grabbed me by the hips and picked me up and took me back into the common room and I really didn't understand why but then he sat me down on his lap once more and all I could do was burry my head in the crook of his neck.

'Hey whats up Mione' He asked

'I dont want your pity is all' I said into his shoulder.

'What?' He asked

'Well I know your only doing this for me because you feel sorry for me' I said to him and he lifted my head and looked into my eyes.

'Actually Hermione I am doing this because I have wanted to fuck you since that punch you threw at me back in third year. I just wanted to tie you down and bang you, it's one of my biggest fantasies' he admitted and this made me feel so much better.

'But im not like the girls you are usually with I'm not gorgeous or sexy 'I wined

'No …. You are better I can actually talk to you so its different, you know I don't think I have had a proper convocation with pansy alone in like 8 or 9 years' He laughed and this kind of lifted my spirits as well as the hard bulge in his pants that is currently digging into my thigh.

'So you really think I'm Better' I asked swiftly grinding into him

'Y-Yes' He stuttered as I placed my hand in his pants grasping his length.

'Well I want to try something … Do you trust me?' I asked and the only response I got was a nod of the head from Draco. So I slipped between his legs and pulled down his pants and boxers and out sprung his large length. I would say he's about 9 or 10 inches long. I tentatively sucked the tip into my mouth I had read about what to do and so I just let myself go and sucking and tonging the tip.

'Oh Hermione' Draco Moaned

This encouraged me and I relaxed my jaw and took in as much of him as I could which to my surprise was at least three quarters of the way down? This made Draco gasp with pleasure so I did it again pushing more and managing his whole shaft into my mouth and hitting the back of my throat I kept doing this and heard Draco moan again and again.

'Hermione… I'm gunna..Ugh .. Cum , you can stop if you down want me to get it in your err mouth' He Groaned but I had had cum in my mouth before and so I didn't mind it and just carried on and on until he finally came and I swallowed all of it for him and cleaned him up. Then once again I was pulled back onto his lap.

'Where the Fuck did that come from 'he asked me and I couldn't answer him as I honestly didn't know.

'I read a book'

'Well ill have to tell Blaise that he has just been topped 'Draco said making me blush

'Now one has ever been able too deep throat me before Hermione that was pure fucking skill' he said as he kissed a train down my throat.

'Well a first for us both then'

'Yes'

'So Draco I'm going to go to bed now as we have a long day tomorrow'

'May I join you' he asked tentatively

'No funny Business, I actually want to sleep' I said

'Fine, just a cuddle then' he said carrying me up to my room

'Oh wow Draco you actually sound sweet' I said coyly

'It stays between us' he replied.

So I casually slipped off my shorts and top and slid into my bed waiting for him as he was getting dressed and I was waiting.

'Hey sexy' He whispered as he re-entered my room.

'Hey' I said as he slipped in the bed.

'Nice green lacy thong Granger' he said to me as he snaked his hand around me and cuddled up into me and I could feel his chiselled chest on my back and his boxers against my legs as I drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
